


angie yonaga needs love

by queenofmelons



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Mental Health Issues, Self-Harm, Suicide, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 19:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12515096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofmelons/pseuds/queenofmelons
Summary: why is nobody coming? why is nobody coming to help her?((change of plans, not deleting))





	angie yonaga needs love

**Author's Note:**

> so something incredibly shitty happened today and i felt like this was the day i was going to give in and cut myself for the first time. thankfully all i did was make this fic instead. i'm gonna delete this tomorrow bc its just a trash vent fic that i used to project my feelings onto angie
> 
> to THAT person: i wanted a place where i could feel happy and not paranoid. you took that from me.

angie yonaga needs love

the sickle pierces through the glass of the window, shattering the surrounding area and sending the glass crashing down against the floor of her room. why is nobody coming? why is nobody coming to help her? she’s sad. she wants attention. she wants love. she  _ needs _ love.  
and yet not one of them comes to help her. the sickle rests idly on the windowsill, in the sight of the towering academy and the students outside. why don’t they come comfort her? she’s sad. she’s lonely. when the sunshine of her mind comes crashing down, it crashes down so hard, and she’s in one of those wrecks, the aftermath, and she  _ needs _ love.  
the glass is so warm and enticing, the sunlight beaming onto it. it shines so brightly, she thinks, and it’s so so bright. so bright that it burns her eyes and sears into her skin, though that may just be the pain of the glass being dragged across her flesh. her tan hands gently make their way, scarring into her wrists and creating the prettiest patterns she can think of. even as blood drips to the carpet, nobody helps her. not even when she wants their attention, their support. she  _ needs _ love.  
her quivering lips hide her tears just threatening to flow, but that’s okay. she’s happiness itself. she is sunshine. the sun can’t cry. but maybe she isn’t the sun, maybe she isn’t so incredibly bubbly. after all, the sun doesn’t need love like she does. angie, on the other hand, craves it.

she  _ needs  _ love.

the glass deepens. it’s stuck. her hand freezes, but this can’t stop her masterpiece. she picks up another shard and tries again on her other arm, traces of beautiful flowers and tiki masks and atua’s divine visions. she is only good for relaying the message of atua. atua does not desire as much as she does. she  _ needs  _ love.  
the sickle still rests, waiting to fall onto the ground. perhaps she should give it a push, but that’s not the custom on her island. she shouldn’t be so desperate, because happy people aren’t desperate. why can’t she normal? why does she want this so badly? why does she  _ need _ love?  
her hand, aching and weak, fishes the sickle off of the windowsill. it falls to the floor with a clunk. her body is sprawled across the floor as she claws to drag it towards her body. glass shards buried in her skin and blood surrounding her body. she’s a disgrace, but in this moment maybe that’s okay. maybe she doesn’t need to be happy. maybe her cravings are fine. maybe it’s okay to  _ need  _ love.  
the sickle pierces her flesh as the glass did. blood gurgles out of her mouth. atua will never forgive her for this, but that’s okay. she’s already a disgrace. she’s just a foolish girl who needed love, but never got it. her vision blurs as the sickle rests in her throat, coated with blood. her door handle pushes downwards and clicks open. she does not lock her doors. that is atua’s will. maybe she was hoping somebody would give her the love she needed.  
shuuichi’s distinct scream rings in her ears. he was the only one she ever told about the custom. of course… that’s why she didn’t get what she wanted. she was a very foolish girl. how could she do something like this? only shuuichi noticed. he noticed the broken glass and the sickle falling off of her windowsill. regret seeps in as quickly as the blood sets into the carpet.

angie yonaga  _ needs _ love. 

  
angie yonaga  _ needed _ love.


End file.
